Power transformers utilized throughout the electrical power generation, transmission and distribution industry are equipped with a variety of cooling systems designed to remove excess heat generated during transformer operations. Although these installed cooling systems typically have adequate cooling capacity to maintain transformer winding temperatures within acceptable limits, auxiliary cooling may become necessary during periods of extreme environmental conditions and/or abnormally high power loading conditions. These auxiliary cooling systems may be employed to prevent heat-related damage to transformer windings as well as to increase the working life span of a transformer by reducing the time the transformer is operated at elevated temperatures.
Conventionally, such auxiliary cooling systems consist of a basic heat exchanger that is either turned on/off manually or automatically by a conventional thermostat mechanism. Even in those instances where the auxiliary transformer cooling system is simply left running continuously, the operator often does not know if the auxiliary cooling system is performing adequately. Consequently, it would be highly desirable to have an auxiliary transformer cooling system that would provide a reliable means of removing heat from the transformer, and alert the operator if the auxiliary cooling system fails to perform properly or the transformer heat load exceeds the heat removal capacity of the auxiliary cooling system to provide adequate cooling to the transformer windings.